Claim
by ChangeOfHe4rt
Summary: That time they had been apart had shown him what he really meant to him. No longer would he wait. No he just had to claim what was his. Showing him just how much he loved him in the process too.


/ Uke to Seme/

[Seme to Uke]

Yami Yugi- Pharaoh, Mou Hitori No Boku

Yugi Motou- Yugi, Aibou

Anzu-Tea

Rebecca-Rebecca

Jounouchi- Joey

Honda-Tristan

Nani- What

**Character thoughts**

(Author notes)

" Hi this is Joey and well ChangeOfHe4rt Aka Dark Sanctuary on media miner would like to welcome you to their very first fic on ."

"ChangeofHe4rt doesn't own Yugioh or any of it's characters, including me." "This is a puzzleshipping yaoi fic. " This fic contains a lemon and slight use of the F

word once." "Fic is rated M to be on the safe side."

Background Information: This scene takes place during the time that the Pharaoh "Yami" and Yugi are alone, right before they are found by Rebecca and Tea.

I'm using a paraphrased dub version of this scene to set the scenario. The dialogue in the Japanese version is different as that Anzu (Tea) doesn't say the love

birds line to Rebecca and Yugi. Yami and Yugi still share one body, but they can see and feel each other outside of the puzzle, so it's as if Yami has his own

body. Though only Yugi can see and feel him.

Seme POV:

I could see and hear Tea and Rebecca coming our way. ** The alone time with him was nice while it lasted**

"Oh there you are Yugi, I've been looking all over for you." ** Why couldn't Rebecca just leave us alone**

"Come on you love birds let's go," I heard Tea say causing me to chuckle inwardly. We glanced at each other before following the two girls back to our friends.

Yet in that one glance I relived what had occurred between us just mere hours before...

Flashback Seme POV- Lemon featured here:

The moment we made it to that clearing near the lake, I decided to make my move. I had waited too long and I couldn't wait any longer.

**Though if he had wanted me to wait, I would have.** I wasted no time I just had to hear his voice cry out for me. Oh how I longed to hear that wondrous voice

in my dreams cry out in the real world.

" That time when we were apart taught me how much you really mean to me," I said as I unbuckled the collar around his neck.

"I want to show you just how much you mean to me," I whispered gently in his ear.

"Will you let me show you how deep my heart feel for you?" I paused to look into his eyes waiting to be rejected but all he did was nod his approval.

[ I'm so glad.]

I continued my assault planting tender kisses along the nap of his neck, earning a small moan from those sweet lips of his.

/What if someone sees us?/

[Us oh they won't see us just you.]

/Nani?/

Continuing to kiss him I huskily replied " It'll be your naked body that they'd see moaning in pleasure."

"But we share the same body?"

"True very true but I'm the one in control of our puzzle right now and well you're the one whose about to be lying in the grass with nothing on but what was given

at birth."

"But what if someone comes and sees?"

"Hmm well then they'll get to enjoy seeing what I'm seeing," I teased causing a bright red blush to grace his cheeks.

[So cute when you blush, I need to figure out how to make you blush even more.]

I could of insisted we go to one of our soul rooms, but I wanted to claim him here and now. The lake setting was really a romantic spot, perfect for making

sweet love to him. Some how in the midst of those sweet moans I managed to rid him of his offending garments. They really were in the way, keeping me from

claiming what was mine. I chuckled slightly when he tried to cover himself with his hands.

"Y..you still have you're clothes on," he squeaked out. ** I didn't even know he could squeak**

"Not for long," I said as I removed my own shirt tossing it in the grass besides us.

"Ah now where was I, oh about to make love to you." Again he tried to cover himself, though I just wasn't going to let that happen.

/What are you doing?/

[ I can't have you hiding yourself from me.]

/But when did you get handcuffs?/

[Oh these I've had them for a while just in case.] It really was so cute as he tried to shrink himself into the grass.

" I could look at you just like this for hours on end, though I so do enjoy touching you where no one has touched you before."

[Has anyone touched you like this before?]

/No you're my first./

"Hmm so you really are you a Virgin," I asked? A quick nod of his head game me his answer, and I couldn't be happier. It would be me filling him up to the brim

for the very first time. My pants were constricting just at the mere thought of being enveloped in his tight walls.

/Please I need.../

[ Tell me what you need say it out loud.] I continued to kiss around his stomach and thighs purposely avoiding his member that was begging for attention.

/Please you know what I need./

[Not until you ask for it out loud?] I waited somewhat patiently for him to voice his needs to me, as my fingers danced around his skin.

/Please just./

"Out loud I want to hear it from you."

/It's so embarrassing I can't./

[Oh what's there to be embarrassed about it's only me here.] I laughed as he pouted. A few minutes later I heard an inaudible whisper.

"Please usourouthme."

"Come again what was that I couldn't understand that," I teased.

"Please use your mouth on me," he finally yelled out.

"Good boy," I said as I swallowed his entire length causing him to shudder.

/Oh so good didn't know something could feel this good!/

[Wow you sure are experiencing a lot of firsts right now.] He blushed madly as I continued to suck him to oblivion.

It didn't take very long for him to release. I had managed to swallow most of it before I brought him into a kiss allowing him to taste himself.

"That was amazing," he mumbled.

"I'm glad you enjoyed that, we're not done though."

"Wait right here for me," I said as I went behind a tree. I then emerged with a sleeping bag and bottle of edible rasberry scented lotion.

"When did you bring that," he asked pointing to the sleeping bag. He had failed to notice the lotion bottle in my hand.

" Oh I found this spot earlier and decided to put one here just in case," I smirked causing his eyes to open wide.

**Now where was I** [ Come lay down on here, it'll be more comfortable for you.]

I then decided to rid myself of my pants getting another blush from him.

"Soon you'll be screaming to the heavens." I had yet to hear him call out my name it was if he was trying not too. Maybe he felt too self conscious doing so.

I couldn't let him remain quiet only giving into moans, although his moans were delicious.

[I'm going to remove these now, don't try to cover yourself again.]

/Okay./

[Get on your hands and knees.]

/Why?/ He winced slightly as my hand connected with his backside.

"You shouldn't ask questions now please get on your knees," I said.

"Or maybe I should punish you for the naughty things you've done." I silently laughed as he got on his hands and knees.

[ Now open your legs a little more for me.] I then gently spread him open with my hands before flicking my tongue deep inside him.

Not before putting some edible lotion in my mouth though.

"Nah Ahh Mmm Oh Ahh." "

I thought you'd enjoy that," I giggled as I flipped him over onto his back. I then lathered my fingers with the raspberry lotion, before gently probing his entrance.

[Oh you're so tight, I can't wait to be inside here.]

/It hurts./

"Shh everything will be alright." I slowly managed to loosen him up enough to fit three fingers, carefully wiping the tears from his face.

[I love you, soon you''ll feel pleasure.]

/Please I need you./

I couldn't help but notice that his member was once again standing erect. ** Now let me see**

"Oh Ahh!"

"Haha still can't say my name can you," I teased as I bumped the nerves within him a few more times before pulling my fingers out getting a whimper.

[Don't worry the best is yet to come.] ** Finally**

I then lathered myself with the lotion. As much as I liked the idea of his mouth on me, it would have to wait. There would be plenty of time for that.

No I needed to be inside of him right now.

"This will hurt at first but I promise the pain will be replaced by the most intense pleasure imaginable."

/Wait how do you know that?/

[How do you think?]

/Oh!/

"Ready for me?"

"What if it doesn't fit, it's awfully big."

"Don't worry it'll fit just fine," I said pecking him on the lips. With one quick movement I buried myself inside. **So tight and hot**

I struggled not to start pounding into that tightness.

/Please pull out it really hurts./

[I know just a little longer.]

/It feels like I'm being ripped in half, please pull out!/

[Try to relax for me.] I then leaned over and began whispering sweet nothings in his ear. Finally his muscles began to relax.

Now that his grip on me had loosened up a bit I was free to move.

" I promised you that the pain would go away."

"Now it's time to make due on that promise."

"Please just hurry."

[Impatient are we?]

/Uh well no./

"I do love teasing you," I said as I pulled out only leaving my tip in before slamming right back in.

"Yyyy."

"Come on say my name." If anyone would have walked in by now they would of heard numerous moans of pleasure coming from his lips.

With each assault he moaned even louder,yet his lips had yet to say my name. It took a few more tries before I found that spot within him finally causing him to cry out it was the mind link but still it was a start.

/Aibou!/ I continued to thrust harder and faster reaching between his legs to pump his member in time with my thrusts.

[Say my name Mou Hitori No Boku.]

"Aibou!"

"No my real name."

"Oh RA I can't take it anymore!"

I couldn't help but notice the euphoric look on his face. It was as though he was trying to not lose all control of himself. I guess that could be expected being a

Pharaoh and all. I continued to thrust and pump until I felt that I was going to exceed my limit.

[Please cum for me.]

/Oh Ra, Aibou!/ **Still being stubborn** I then tried another tactic, in order to hear my name grace his lips.

"Cum for me my Pharaoh!"

"Cum for your Aibou!" It was then I heard the most angelic phrase escape his lips as his cum shot out all over my hand and his stomach.

" Yugi, Yugi, Yugi...Yugi-Oh!" Within second I too let myself go crying out as I filled him with my essence. "Yami!"

I carefully pulled out of him watching with amusement as what I had just given him leaked out. He then tried to get up falling back down into my arms.

[You're going to be sore for a little while my Pharaoh.]

/It was totally worth it Aibou./

"End Flashback-End Lemon.

Yugi POV

Well now I am stuck sitting among our friends while Yami is recovering within the puzzle from our activities.

/Yugi I can barely walk./

[That was the whole idea.]

/Aibou?/

[And it won't be the last time you won't be able to walk either.]

/Aibou now you're just being mean./

[Your so cute when you pout for me.]

/I do not pout Aibou , hmpf./

"Hey Yugi how is the Pharaoh he hasn't come out since we got here," Tea asked?

"Oh he's fine, he's recovering right now?"

"Recovering oh you mean from the Duel with Dartz and the Grand Championship duel." Rebecca asked?

"Yeah those duels must of really took a toll on him poor guy," Tristan said.

"No that's not what he's recovering from," I said smiling.

"Then what is he recovering from Yugi," Joey asked?

"He's recovering from the fucking of his life by me," just before Rebecca and Tea found us.

Before they could utter a response I quickly switched with Yami.

/Aibou why is everyone staring at me?/

[ I don't know.]

/Wait you told them what happened between us didn't you?]

[ Well maybe just a little.]

[ I left out how you were moaning and withering underneath me.]

I could feel Yami turn slifer red under the gaze of our friends. I tried not to laugh at him but he was just too cute not to laugh at.

[Ha-ha.]

/Aibou you're so mean!/

[I love you to my Pharaoh, I love you too!]

End

" Hi this is Tristan and hope you enjoyed this fic." "ChangeOfHe4rt asked me to say that they appreciate any and all reviews."

"Sorry for any errors not caught." ( We're you surprised that Yami was the uke?)


End file.
